thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian
Thomas the Tank Engine and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian is the second and final upcoming Thomas & Friends/The Chronicles of Narnia crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas the Tank Engine and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Plot In Narnia, almost 1,300 years have passed after the Pevensie siblings left. Caspian, a Telmarine prince, is awoken by his mentor Doctor Cornelius, who informs him that his aunt has just given birth to a son and that his life is now in grave danger. Cornelius gives him Queen Susan's ancient magical horn and instructs him to use it if he is in dire need of help. Knowing that his Uncle Miraz would kill him in order to be king, Caspian flees. Chased by several Telmarine soldiers, Caspian falls off his horse and encounters two Narnian dwarfs and a talking badger in the woods. One of the dwarfs, Trumpkin, is captured by the soldiers after sacrificing himself to save Caspian, while the other dwarf, Nikabrik, and the badger Trufflehunter, save Caspian. Not knowing that they are trying to save him, Caspian blows the magical horn, trying to summon help. In England, the four Pevensie children wait at the Strand tube station for their train which will take them to boarding school. One year has passed in their world after they left Narnia. Just as the train pulls into the station the station tears apart transporting them back in Narnia. There, they discover their castle, Cair Paravel, was attacked and ruined in their absence. The Pevensies save a bound and gagged Trumpkin, who is about to be drowned, and they set off together. Meanwhile, Nikabrik and Trufflehunter lead Caspian to the Dancing Lawn, where all the old Narnians have assembled. Caspian convinces them to help him win his throne. Caspian and his troops encounter the Pevensies and Trumpkin, and they journey together to Aslan's How, a huge underground hall built over the Stone Table. Lucy wants to wait for Aslan, but Peterdecides they have waited long enough and suggests attacking Miraz's castle. The Narnians succeed in infiltrating the castle, but Peter calls for a retreat when the gate is sabotaged. Half of the Narnians manage to escape, but the rest are trapped behind the closed gate and brutally slaughtered. Nikabrik tells Caspian that there is a way he can claim his throne and guarantee Miraz's death. When Caspian agrees, a hag uses black sorcery to summon the White Witch. From inside a wall of ice, the Witch tries to convince Caspian to give her a drop of his blood in order to set her free. Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin arrive and dispatch Nikabrik while Edmund shatters the wall of ice before the Witch can be freed. Miraz and his army arrive at Aslan's How. Peter challenges Miraz to a one-on-one duel, in order to buy Lucy and Susan time to find Aslan. Peter is able to wound Miraz, and gives his sword to Caspian to finish him off. Caspian, who cannot bring himself to do it, spares Miraz's life but says that he intends to give Narnia back to its people. Lord Sopespian, one of Miraz's generals, suddenly stabs and kills Miraz with an arrow and blames the Narnians, igniting a massive battle between the Narnians and the Telmarines. Lucy, meanwhile, has found Aslan in the woods; he awakens the trees and the whole forest suddenly attacks the Telmarines, Lord Sopespian orders the retreat, where they are confronted by Lucy and Aslan. Aslan summons a river god, which wipes out the majority of the Telmarine army, including Sopespian; all of the surviving Telmarine soldiers surrender and hand over their weapons. Caspian becomes the King of Narnia and, with Aslan's help, brings peace between the Narnian and Telmarine kingdoms. Before the Pevensies depart, Peter and Susan declare to Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy that Aslan says that Susan and Peter will never enter Narnia again because they have accomplished what they were brought there for, but Lucy and Edmund might come back. Susan kisses Caspian, knowing she will never see him again, and the Pevensies then go back to England, leaving Caspian as King of Narnia. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this film. *''The Little Mermaid'' franchise, Zootopia, and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian were all made by Disney. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy Adventure films Category:Films with a dark tone Category:Thomas' Adventures Series